Nerd's Pointless Fact of the Day
March 11, 2019 (#182) A microwaved baseball will fly farther than a frozen baseball. March 10, 2019 (#181) In ancient China, people committed suicide by eating a pound of salt. March 9, 2019 (#180) McDonald's once tried making bubblegum flavored brocolli. The product was never sold for obvious reasons. March 8, 2019 (#179) If a surgeon in Ancient Egypt lost a patient while performing an operation, his hands were cut off. March 7, 2019 (#178) The face of a penny can hold about thirty drops of water. March 6, 2019 (#177) Queen Elizabeth II has a rubber duck in her private bath with an inflatable crown. March 5, 2019 (#176) Former U.S. President Franklin Pierce was arrested during his term as President for running over an old lady with his horse. The charges were later dropped. March 4, 2019 (#175) It is estimated that millions of trees in the world are accidentally planted by squirrels who bury nuts and then forget where they hid them. March 3, 2019 (#174) Camels have fat in the humps, not water. March 2, 2019 (#173) In Connecticut, a pickle isn't a pickle unless it bounces. March 1, 2019 (#172) With two forks and a charge, a pickle will emit light. February 28, 2019 (#171) Virgina Woolf wrote all her books standing. February 27, 2019 (#170) In Kentucky, It's illegal to fish in the Ohio River in Kentucky without an Indiana Fishing License. February 26, 2019 (#169) California has issued at least 6 drivers licenses to people named Jesus Christ. February 25, 2019 (#168) Chameleons don't camouflage to hide from predators, but rather to communicate. February 24, 2019 (#167) Cuttlefish can change the texture of their skin for camouflage. February 23, 2019 (#166) The world's smallest mammal is the bumblebee bat of Thailand, weighing less than a penny. February 22, 2019 (#165) The Bank of America was originally the Bank of Italy. February 21, 2019 (#164) Anteaters prefer termites to ants. February 20, 2019 (#163) Aluminum used to be more valuable than gold. February 19, 2019 (#162) More than 50% of the people in the world have never made or received a telephone call. February 18, 2019 (#161) Napoleon constructed his battle plans in a sandbox. February 17, 2019 (#160) The typical spec of dust that you see floating in the air is half way in size between the Earth and a subatomic particle. February 16, 2019 (#159) Costa Rican houses don't have proper addresses. February 15, 2019 (#158) Andorra can fit into London 3 times. February 14, 2019 (#157) The Nebraska flag was once flown upside down, and only one guy noticed. February 13, 2019 (#156) It's against the law to pawn your dentures in Las Vegas February 12, 2019 (#155) Gloucestershire airport in England used to blast Tina Turner songs on the runways to scare birds away. February 11, 2019 (#154) In ancient Rome it was considered a sign of leadership to be born with a crooked nose. February 10, 2019 (#153) The average single man is one inch shorter than the average married man. February 9, 2019 (#152) The state of Florida is bigger than England. February 8, 2019 (#151) Even a small amount of alcohol placed on a scorpion will make it go crazy and sting itself to death. February 7, 2019 (#150) Hypnotism is banned by public schools in San Diego. February 6, 2019 (#149) By feeding hens certain dyes they can be made to lay eggs with multi-colored yolks. February 5, 2019 (#148) Turkey's often look up at the sky during a rainstorm. Unfortunately some have been known to drown as a result. February 4, 2019 (#147) The U.S. Government will not allow portraits of living persons to appear on stamps. February 3, 2019 (#146) Dueling is legal in Paraguay, as long as both parties are registered blood donors February 2, 2019 (#145) Spiders have transparent blood. February 1, 2019 (#144) Bob Hope and Billy Joel were both once boxers. January 31, 2019 (#143) 10 percent of the Russian government's income comes from the sale of vodka. January 30, 2019 (#142) People who ride on roller coasters have a higher chance of having a blood clot in the brain. January 29, 2019 (#141) In high school, Robin Williams was voted 'Least Likely to Succeed." January 28, 2019 (#140) A woman once gave birth on 8/8/08, 9/9/09, and 10/10/10. January 27, 2019 (#139) Virginia extends farther west than West Virginia. 'January 26, 2019 (#138)' One cubic mile of seawater contains about 50 pounds of gold. 'January 25, 2019 (#137)' Frogs cannot swallow without blinking. 'January 24, 2019 (#136)' China has more English speakers than the United States. 'January 23, 2019 (#135)' The fingerprints of koala bears are virtually indistinguishable from those of humans, so much so that they could be confused at a crime scene. 'January 22, 2019 (#134)' No one knows how many people died during the sinking of the Titanic. 'January 21, 2019 (#133)' The temperature of the earth's interior increases by 1 degree every 60 feet down. 'January 20, 2019 (#132)' It is illegal to fish on a camel's back in Idaho. 'January 19, 2019 (#131)' A man gets robbed in London every 4.5 minutes. (and he is getting fed up of it). 'January 18, 2019 (#130)' The powder on chewing gum is finely-ground marble. 'January 17, 2019 (#129)' Porcupines float in water. 'January 16, 2019 (#128)' You can start a fire with ice. 'January 15, 2019 (#127)' Each nostril of a human being register smell in a different way. Smells that are made from the right nostril are more pleasant than the left. 'January 14, 2019 (#126)' To sell your home faster, and for more money, paint it yellow. 'January 13, 2019 (#125)' Eighty percent of Americans will be the victim of violent crime at least once in their lifetime. 'January 12, 2019 (#124)' When you correct for weight differences, men are proportionately stronger than horses. 'January 11, 2019 (#123)' The largest diamond ever found was an astounding 3,106 carats. 'January 10, 2019 (#122)' The U.S. Army accidentally ordered an 82 year supply of freeze-dried tuna salad mix for troops in Europe. 'January 9, 2019 (#121)' On average, the life span of an American dollar bill is eighteen months. 'January 8, 2019 (#120)' It was once against the law to slam your car door in a city in Switzerland. 'January 7, 2019 (#119)' A man once sued his doctor because he survived his cancer longer than the doctor predicted. 'January 6, 2019 (#118)' There are three golf balls sitting on the moon. 'January 5, 2019 (#117)' The inventor of the Waffle Iron did not like waffles. 'January 4, 2019 (#116)' Mel Blanc (the voice of Bugs Bunny) was allergic to carrots. 'January 3, 2019 (#115)' The longest place name on Earth belongs to an 85-letter long name for a town in New Zealand. This aformentioned town is called "'Taumatawhakatangihangakoauauotamateaturipukakapikimaungahoronukupokaiwhenuakitanatahu." 'January 2, 2019 (#114) All clams start out as males; some decide to become females at some point in their lives. 'January 1, 2019 (#113)' Baskin Robbins once made ketchup ice cream. 'December 31, 2018 (#112)' There is more real lemon juice in Lemon Pledge furniture polish than in Country Time Lemonade. 'December 30, 2018 (#111)' A group of geese on the ground is a gaggle, a group of geese in the air is a skein. 'December 29, 2018 (#110)' There are no ants in Iceland, Antarctica, and Greenland. 'December 28, 2018 (#109)' Warner Chappel Music owns the copyright to the song 'Happy Birthday'. They make over $1 million in royalties every year from the commercial use of the song. 'December 27, 2018 (#108)' People who are lying to you tend to look up and to the left (their left). 'December 26, 2018 (#107)' Mark Twain didn't even make it through elementary school. 'December 25, 2018 (#106)' Moscow weathermen can be fined for inaccurate weather forecasting. 'December 24, 2018 (#105)' English novelist Arnold Bennet drank a glass of water in a Paris Hotel to prove it was safe. He died two months later of Typhoid. 'December 23, 2018 (#104)' The Krakatoa eruption on 1883 was heard as far as 3,000 miles away from the source. 'December 22, 2018 (#103)' 'Second Street' is the most common street name in the U.S. 'First Street' is the sixth. 'December 21, 2018 (#102)' Gordon Ramsay actually likes fast food. 'December 20, 2018 (#101)' In Natoma, Kansas, it's illegal to throw knives at men wearing striped suits. 'December 19, 2018 (#100)' Cranberries are sorted for ripeness by bouncing them; a fully ripened cranberry can be dribbled like a basketball. 'December 18, 2018 (#99)' The Japanese liquor, Mam, uses venomous snakes as one of its main ingredients. 'December 17, 2018 (#98)' The human brain is insensitive to pain 'December 16, 2018 (#97)' The Greek National anthem has 158 verses. 'December 15, 2018 (#96)' Boys who have unusual first names are more likely to have mental problems than boys with conventional names. Girls don't seem to have this problem. 'December 14, 2018 (#95)' Donut holes are banned in Nebraska. 'December 13, 2018 (#94)' An iceberg contains more heat than a lit match. 'December 12, 2018 (#93)' Contrary to popular belief, lightning travels from the ground upwards, not from the sky downwards 'December 11, 2018 (#92)' In England, in the 1880's, 'Pants' was considered a swear. 'December 10, 2018 (#91)' Elvis Presley got a 'C' in his eighth grade music class. 'December 9, 2018 (#90)' In Kentucky, it is illegal to carry ice cream in your back pocket. 'December 8, 2018 (#89)' The largest KFC is located in Azerbaijan. 'December 7, 2018 (#88)' Honolulu is the only place in the United States that has a royal palace. 'December 6, 2018 (#87)' An 'aglet' is the plastic or metal tip of a shoelace. 'December 5, 2018 (#86)' Clinophobia is the fear of beds. 'December 4, 2018 (#85)' Rubber is one of the ingredients in bubble gum. 'December 3, 2018 (#84)' Babe Ruth wore a cabbage leaf under his cap to keep him cool. He changed it every 2 innings. 'December 2, 2018 (#83)' Wikia and Wikipedia were founded by the same person. 'December 1, 2018 (#82)' Peanuts are one of the ingredients in dynamite. 'November 30, 2018 (#81)' Tomatoes were originally thought to be poisonous. 'November 29, 2018 (#80)' A company in Taiwan makes dinnerware out of wheat, so you can eat your plate. 'November 28, 2018 (#79)' It's illegal to hunt camels in Arizona. 'November 27, 2018 (#78)' Cats cannot taste sweet things. 'November 26, 2018 (#77)' In Holland, you can be fined for not using a shopping basket at a grocery store. 'November 25, 2018 (#76)' The University of Alaska stretches over 4 time zones. 'November 24, 2018 (#75)' The first alarm clock could only ring at 4 a.m. 'November 23, 2018 (#74)' None of the Beatles knew how to read music except Paul McCartney, who eventually taught himself. 'November 22, 2018 (#73)' There was a man named Bobby Leach, who survived going over Niagra Falls, but died after slipping on an orange peel. 'November 21, 2018 (#72)' President George W. Bush was once a cheerleader. 'November 20, 2018 (#71)' The state sport of Maryland is Jousting. 'November 19, 2018 (#70)' Polar bear fur is not white, it's clear. 'November 18, 2018 (#69)' There are towns in Michigan called Paradise and Hell. 'November 17, 2018 (#68)' In France, it is legal to marry a dead person. 'November 16, 2018 (#67)' In 1998, Sony accidently sold 700,000 camcorders that had the technology to see through people's clothes. 'November 15, 2018 (#66)' Mosquitoes are attracted to the color blue twice as much as any other color. 'November 14, 2018 (#65)' Albert Einstein was offered the presidency of Israel in 1952, but he declined. 'November 13, 2018 (#64)' For people that are lactose intolerant, chocolate aids in helping milk digest easier. 'November 12, 2018 (#63)' Sheep outnumber humans in New Zealand 15 to 1. 'November 11, 2018 (#62)' There are more nutrients in the cornflake package itself than there are in the actual cornflakes. 'November 10, 2018 (#61)' In 2003, the U.S. Government spent about two million dollars on potato research. 'November 9, 2018 (#60)' Due to particles holding your hand up slightly, you're not actually touching anything. 'November 8, 2018 (#59)' A 'jiffy' is an actual unit of time for 1/100th of a second. 'November 7, 2018 (#58)' The warmest temperature ever recorded on Antarctica was 3ºF (-16ºC). 'November 6, 2018 (#57)' Amelia Earhart and Eleanor Roosevelt once sneaked out of a White House event, commandeered an airplane, and went on a joyride to Baltimore. 'November 5, 2018 (#56)' Kittens are born both blind and deaf. 'November 4, 2018 (#55)' 'Jedi' is an official religion in Australia with over 70,000 followers. 'November 3, 2018 (#54)' Bill Gates' house was designed using a Macintosh computer. 'November 2, 2018 (#53)' If the population of China walked past you in single file, the line would never end because of the rate of reproduction. 'November 1, 2018 (#52)' Bananas aren't fruit, they are an herb. 'October 31, 2018 (#51)' More than ten people a year are killed by vending machines. 'October 30, 2018 (#50)' Like fingerprints, tongue prints differ from each other. 'October 29, 2018 (#49)' It is illegal to not smile in Pocatello, Idaho. 'October 28, 2018 (#48)' Walt Disney, the creator of Mickey Mouse, was afraid of mice. 'October 27, 2018 (#47)' Worms reportedly taste like bacon. 'October 26, 2018 (#46)' If you yelled for 8 years, 7 months and 6 days straight, you would have produced enough sound energy to heat one cup of coffe 'October 25, 2018 (#45)' Rubberbands last longer when refrigerated. 'October 24, 2018 (#44)' Medical studies show that intelligent people have more copper and zinc in their hair. 'October 23, 2018 (#43)' Every time you lick a stamp, you're consuming 1/10 of a calorie. 'October 22, 2018 (#42)' The first stroller was pulled by a goat. 'October 21, 2018 (#41)' If you shake a can of mixed nuts, the larger ones will rise to the top. 'October 20, 2018 (#40)' If you took a standard slinky and stretched it out, it would measure 87 feet (26.5 meters). 'October 19, 2018 (#39)' The universally popular Hershey bar was used as overseas currency during World War II. 'October 18, 2018 (#38)' In its ancient form, the carrot was purple instead of orange. 'October 17, 2018 (#37)' Lima beans contain cyanide. 'October 16, 2018 (#36)' Honey is used sometimes for antifreeze mixtures and in the center of golf balls. 'October 15, 2018 (#35)' Rain contains vitamin B12. 'October 14, 2018 (#34)' Coconuts kill more people in the world than sharks do. Approximately 150 people are killed each year by coconuts. 'October 13, 2018 (#33)' India has a Bill of Rights for cows. 'October 12, 2018 (#32)' Fine-grained volcanic ash can be found as an ingredient in some toothpaste. 'October 11, 2018 (#31)' On average, a person will spend about five years eating during their lifetime. 'October 10, 2018 (#30)' The opposite numbers of a dice always add up to seven (Ex. 1 and 6; 2 and 5; 3 and 4.) 'October 9, 2018 (#29)' One quarter of the human brain is used to control the eyes. 'October 8, 2018 (#28)' Until President Kennedy was killed, it wasn't a federal crime to assassinate the President. 'October 7, 2018 (#27)' The Japanese commonly put ketchup on their rice. 'October 6, 2018 (#26)' The average person has over 1,460 dreams a year. 'October 5, 2018 (#25)' Subway footlongs are actually 11 inches (28 centimeters) long. 'October 4, 2018 (#24)' The Mint once considered producing doughnut-shaped coins. 'October 3, 2018 (#23)' The longest English word is 189,819 letters long. 'October 2, 2018 (#22)' Strawberries aren't berries, but bananas, avocados, and watermelons are. 'October 1, 2018 (#21)' Peanuts, almonds, pistachios, walnuts, and cashews are technically not nuts. 'September 30, 2018 (#20)' Scotland has 421 words for "snow". 'September 29, 2018 (#19)' The first oranges weren't orange, but in fact green. 'September 28, 2018 (#18)' In the average lifetime, a person will walk the equivalent of 5 times around the equator. 'September 27, 2018 (#17)' 7.5 million toothpicks can be created from a cord of wood. 'September 26, 2018 (#16)' The Australian $5 to $100 notes are made of plastic. 'September 25, 2018 (#15)' The word "nerd" was first coined by Dr. Seuss in "If I Ran the Zoo." 'September 24, 2018 (#14)' When you die your hair still grows for a couple of months. 'September 23, 2018 (#13)' On average, there are 178 sesame seeds on each McDonalds Big Mac bun. 'September 22, 2018 (#12)' Canadian researchers have found that Einstein's brain was 15% wider than normal. 'September 21, 2018 (#11) ' A skunk's smell can be detected by a human a mile away. 'September 20, 2018 (#10) ' Karaoke means "empty orchestra" in Japanese. 'September 19, 2018 (#9)' It takes 252 to 364 licks to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop. 'September 18, 2018 (#8) ' Portland, Oregon was named by a coin flip. The other option was Boston, Oregon. 'September 17, 2018 (#7)' Queen Elizabeth II is a trained mechanic. 'September 16, 2018 (#6) ' Some cats are allergic to humans. 'September 15, 2018 (#5) ' The 100 folds in a chef's toque are said to represent 100 ways to cook an egg. 'September 14, 2018 (#4) ' May 29th is official "Put A Pillow On Your Fridge Day". 'September 13, 2018 (#3)' Snakes can help predict earthquakes. 'September 12, 2018 (#2) ' Banging your head against the wall for an hour burns 150 calories. 'September 11, 2018 (#1) ' The latest element on the Periodic Table was discovered in 2013. 'Citations ' http://randomfactgenerator.net And a couple others that I forgot about. Facts 22. 42. 50, and 180 are from Wiki Cat Fact 57 is from HappierClickersRebirthed Fact 83 is from RainbowRose24 Fact 167 is from Dan-The-Squid Fact 174 is from Gmo666. 'Submission Rules' The fact must be approved by me first. No facts about websites. And the most important rule: It must be true. Accepting submissions?: If you can somehow get me a month's worth of new facts, then yes.